The DP Musical
by MarianasTrenchGal4
Summary: [After the Reckonning] Chloe and the gang now has to find the other subjects. Although, along the way they face different challenges of love, familly, and truth. Includes singing modern day music. {Not the best summary I know }
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Ok I can't stop thinking of this idea so I'm just going to start it. Disclaimer; I do not own DP, the DP characters, or the songs sung thruought this story. But I do own the characters I made up. So if I found out you copied him or her I will seriously be pissed off. Just saying.**

Chloe P.O.V.

After the destructuion of the Edison Group, life has been quite for the longest time. No people hunting us down or pointing guns at us. Everything is as perfect as it can get. The only downside was the screaming and ranting at Kit. He finally told Simon and Tori about how they were siblings, and... Oh my god. That did not end well. After the new siblings finally calmed downed, Kit sat us all down and we came up with a plan to find the other subjects. We looked at the flashdrive with the stolen information and found that the closses subject was a girl in Springfield, Illinois. Only problem is that we don't know her name or even what type of supernatural she is. The Edison Group was smart enough to hide the identity of this person so, if the information were stolen, you can't exactly find her. So where her name should be is; _4315154415,4324321555._ No one has a clue on what to make of it. Plus its like that for all the subjects names. The only information on her was where she is situated, but not her exact addresse, and that she goes to Ridge-Way High School. So no details of what she looks like or what her powers are. Great. So now we are enrolled into the subjects high school with only two weeks left before summer vacation starts.

Kit bought a temporary home close to the school so that if theres trouble we can come and get help fast, also it was ghost free. "Ok, I'm ready!" Tori yelled. She came around the corner wearing a blood red frilly tshirt, with light blue short shorts and light brown combat boots. Her dark brown hair was up in a high ponytail, but she left some strands to fall on each side of her face.

"Took you long enough." Simon scoffed while Tori glared at him. Derek just shoved her back pack into her hands and we left. Each of our bags held our books, some snacks and some rolls of twenties, in case of a really bad emergency. As we were walking Derek took my hand in his. The best part was that I don't haft too pretend that Derek isn't my boyfriend.

We arrived at the school and went to the office to get our time tables. Sitting in one of the chairs was a red headed girl with her hair up in a bun and head cast down to her pale hands. Simon went up to the desk to ask for our time tables, but the lady just nodded and pointed to the girl in the seat. We gathered around her and she looked up, her pale green eyes scanning us. "Are you the new students?" I nodded. She stood and placed her binder on the seat she was sitting on. She wore an open black cropped vest over a light green tank top, with dark blue jean shorts, that ended about mid thigh, and red flats. She was way taller than me, almost as tall as Derek. "Well, welcome to Ridge-Way High. My name is Riley Reese and I will be your welcome greeter. I have your tabels and I will be showing you your lockers and where your classes will be. So wich one of you is Derek?" She held out his table to take and gave us ours. "So all your lockers are on the second floor, so we'll start there."

She led us out and entered a big area filled with people. It was really loud, but once Riley steped in the room went silent. We walked through with every eye on her until one girl made a pitiful throw at Riley with an apple. Riley just ignored it and contiued on walking, but that made it worse. Girls threw food at Riley and called her names like skank, bitch and slut. Riley just kept walking, like it was nothing, to the stairs.

We reached the second floor and Tori asked the question that was buzzing around in my mind, "What was that all about?"

Riley didn't turn around to answer her question but said; "You'll probably hear soon enough." She ran her finger across the lockers and stoped at one and ligtly tapped it. "239, Simon this is your locker. Your combination is on the back of your table. I'm just going around the corner to show Chloe, Derek, and Tori their lockers." He nodded. Riley stoped by some lockers close to a door that read, _Science Lab._ "251 and 252, Tori, Derek these are your lockers."

"Oh come on thats not fair! Why does my locker have to be beside him." Tori whined. Derek looked like he was agreeing with her. "Chloe, please switch with me."

"You might not want to do that. Ya see, if the staff finds out you switched there'll be consequences." Tori huffed in annoyance and muttered to herself while putting her things away.

Riley looked over at Derek and gave him a once over. I was infuriated. She has no right to oggle _my _boyfriend! "Derek? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Derek was surprised by her question, that he dropped some of his books.

"What?!"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"I'm not interessted." _Ouch not going to say who your girlfriend is, sweetheart?_

Riley laughed, "No, no sorry, I didn't mean it like that. Just... Can you answer my question."

"Yes I have a girlfriend, Chloe." Riley turned to me and looked me over.

"You both are screwed." She murmured as she walked away. Derek and I both shared a look of confusion. I just shrugged my shoulders and followed Riley down the hallway. She showed me a locker that was on the very edge of the rows and she opened up the locker to my right.

Soon enough Simon, Derek, and Tori joined us. She explaind that all our classes have a room number, so if the number starts with a zero its in the basement, a one then the main floor, and if it starts with a two then its the second floor. After she showed us our classrooms. Derek and Tori had social studies first, on the main level, and Simon, Riley and I start our day with art. Although I was confused when we dropped Simmon off at a different room. "Why don't we have art with him?"

"Because in art theres three different subjects and we go through them in rotation. I started off with the drawing portion, then went on to drama, and now music. Simon is in the drawing portion of this unit." The bell rang and we went back up the stairs to a studio room.

Everyone was taking there seats and I was unsure where to sit until I saw a seat by Riley. I sat down and people were giving me owled eyed looks. _Did I do something wrong?_ A girl, about my height and with dark blond hair, she was the girl that started throwing stuff at Riley, she came over to me and said; "It's not your fault, it's Riley's." She cast a glare over her shoulder. She was waiting for a reaction, but Riley wasn't going to give it to her. She sighed and turned back to me. "I'm Katherine by the way. Anyways you should stay away from the her, she's a freak. She stole my boyfriend and lied about it."

"I didn't lie about anything. I didn't take anyone's boyfriend."

Katherine clicked her tongue and made a tut-tutting sound. "Such a little liar, you are Riley. A little saint like you should know better, shouldn't you." You can see the annoyance clear on Riley's face. Katherine smirked and walked away. The teacher entered and our lesson began.

I haven't seen Derek at all this morning, but I did have Simon and Tori in my next two classes after Art. After Math finished we were all whisked away to lunch. Everyone tried to leave the second floor as ast as they could, and soon enough there was no one in sight except Riley. I didn't know where any of my friends were and I'd rather not walk all over the school in search either, so I followed Riley. She disappeard around the corner and I wnt after her only she wasn't there. I kept going dow he hall until the end but there was no one there.

There can't be a way she could have past me, but then where did she go? Walking back I saw a door hiding from view. The door was slightly ajar but still dark around the edge sujesting that the lights are off. It's probably just a janitor's closet. I still pushed open the door revealing a dark staircase. I followed the stairase down till I came across a boarded up door, the staircase went down further and I started to hear noises like people talking. Turning the corner I saw Riley sitting in a chair, watching a projected movie on the wall.

With being on the run and all, I haven't been able to check up on new movies so I had no idea what was playing. "Hi Chloe, pull up a chair." I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear her.

I sat beside Riley and asked her what she was watching. She turned to me with wide eyes. "You've never seen Wreck It Ralph?," I shook my head no,"Well, we'll have to fix that." She got up to do someething with the projector when I remebered her comment earlier.

"Riley, what did you mean that Derek and i are screwed?"

"I meant that your relationship is jeporady while you both are here," She sat back down and took a swig of her drink," The girls here are vicious, especially Kathrine. Once they see Derek, they'll stick to him like parasites. Also if they find that you two are dating, oh god, that would be a bloodbath." We didn't talk after that.

I wasn't sure how long we sat there watching the projection, but i ame out of my daze when some music started blaring in the backround. "Sorry, that's my alarm."

"For what?"

"So I know that theres ten minutes till class starts." It wasn't a bad song either. She grabbed the ipod, playin Footloose, and we went up the stairs, all the while singing to it. I began to mumble the words, hoping for her not to hear. she restarted the song and turned up the volume. "Comme on Chloe, sing with me." She smiled. We reached the second floor, and we both started singing...

_"__I've been working so hard  
I'm punching my card  
Eight hours for what?  
Oh, tell me what I got_

"I've got this feeling  
That time's just holding me down  
I'll hit the ceiling or else I'll tear up this town  
Tonight I gotta cut

"Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

"And you're playing so cool  
Obeying every rule  
I dig a way down in your heart  
You're burning, yearning for songs

We were having fun. We were dancing and laughing.

_"Somebody to tell you  
That life ain't passing you by  
I'm trying to tell you  
It will if you don't even try  
You can fly if you'd only cut_

"Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Oowhee, Marie shake it, shake it for me  
Whoa, Milo c'mon, c'mon let's go  
Lose your blues everybody cut footloose

"Cut footloose  
Cut footloose  
Cut footloose

"We got to turn me around  
And put your feet on the ground  
Now take a hold of the phone  
Whoa, I'm turning it loose

"Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues now everybody cut footloose

"Loose, footloose kick off your Sunday shoes  
Please, Louise pull me off a my knees  
Jack, get back c'mon before we crack  
Lose your blues

"Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody cut everybody cut  
Everybody everybody cut footloose"


	2. Chapter 2

** Here's chapter two, I hope you all like it! Disclaimer, I don't own the D.P. series or any songs. Although I do own the characters I mad up so please don't take them. Thank you.**

C. P.O.V.

As the song ended I spun in place, but tripped over my own feet. I fell and would have smashed my face into the floor, if it wasn't for a pair of strong arms hadn't caught me. I looked up to see Derek's face. His eyes danced with amusement and a small smile tugged at his lips. I felt giddy and flustered with him starring down at me with his knowing gaze. I blushed and looked away, drawing out an awkward "So...". He just chuckled and swept me into a kiss. Lockers banged behind us followed by some cat calls and for us to get a room. We broke apart smiling. Riley came over from her position in the corner. "You love birds ready for foods?", she asked.

Derek's head popped up and looked at Riley, "Food?", as if he was unsure whether she was telling the truth. All I could do was laugh at his uncertainty. Riley just smiled and led us away to the opposite side of the crowded hallway and into the foods lab.

There were tiny kitchens lined up on each side of the room. At the front of the class was a cluttered desk with a big white board behind it. Someone sat at the desk and looked up from her work just noticing us. 'Hello Riley, I see you've brought our new classmates," she smiled tenderly, "I'm Mrs. Arthur and you can take a seat till the bell rings." As we took or seats I noticed that Riley pulled up a chair along side the teachers desk, and struck up a conversation with Mrs. Arthur. Mrs. Arthur was a pretty lady for her age, but she reminded me of people you'd see in the sixties. With her somewhat curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and big, thick, round glasses covering her brown eyes.

A few minutes later, everyone else arrived to class and the bell rang signaling the start of the period. Our teacher explained that we would be getting into groups, and to make something before the end of class. Others around us gathered together at different stations while we sat alone in our seats. Mrs. Arthur called us to her desk. She told us that Derek's partner would be Katherine and that I would be working with Riley. Derek just grunted and walked over to the small kitchen with Katherine, while I made my way to Riley.

"Hey Chloe. I'm guessing Derek's with Katherine." She looked over her shoulder. I turned too to see that Derek was up against the counter with a small brunette standing in front of him. Derek looked up and mouthed out a, "Help me." It was easy to see the discomfort he was feeling. All I did was offer a small smile, unsure of what I could do to help him out. "I feel really sorry for him right now." She said, turning back to our kitchen. "So what are we making?"

"It doesn't really matter."

"Come on, please. You'll end up being the one to eat whatever we make."

I was confused at what she meant. "Fine lets just make some cookies." She sped off after that gathering ingredients we needed, along with the recipe in her hand. Riley came back a moment later setting what she had in her arms down, onto the table.

We set to work, measuring and combining the ingredients. By the time we were done the oven had dinged, saying it was hot enough and ready for baking the cookies. Riley put the uncooked goods into the oven and set the timer for fifteen minutes. Occasionally she would open the oven to see its progress. "You smell that?" she asked. Se made a show of smelling the air. "That smells yummy. You are one lucky duck, getting all these treats."

"Why can't you have any? You made them too."

Her smile fell away, and she closed the oven door. "I haven't been feeling well for the past few days, and I don't believe eating sugary sweats will really help."

"Why don't you just stay at home?" I stated.

"My parents won't allow it. They say that as long as I haven't thrown up, I'm good to go to school." I told her that it didn't seem very fair for her to be here if shes unwell, but she just shrugged it off like its no big deal.

"I'm serious, Riley."

"I know and I thank you for your concern towards me, but I am genuinely fine with the arrangement." With that she peeked in the oven as the timer went off. I handed her a pair of mitts to pull out the hot tray.

I looked across the room and saw a greatly annoyed Derek pulling something out of the oven, with a smiley, hovering, Katherine by his side. He caught my gaze and gave me a pleading look. I just smiled and nudged my head in the direction of our tiny kitchen. He got the message and nodded, turning back to finish whatever they were doing. "I feel so bad for him." I heard Riley mutter.

"What's your deal with Katherine?"

"Katherine and I have never seen eye to eye. I find her to be very ... egocentric. She hates when she doesn't get the attention she wants. So when guys started talking to me more she got furious. And I know, this story sounds so stupid and predictable. The normal teenaged girl, outcasted, because she was accused of something that she can't prove is wrong," Riley just sighed and scooped the cooled cookies on a plate. "At the beginning of our summer vacation, my parents left for a business meeting somewhere in D.C. I would usually go with them, but I didn't want to. Anyway there was a party one night and Katherine and her boyfriend allegedly broke up. So the next day I was at the mall and I saw him. We started talking about everything and nothing, and as we walked, we passed people from school who gave us funny looks. I didn't think of until I got so many texts, emails, twitter notifications, anything you could think of, saying how I'm a whore, slut, boyfriend stealer..." Riley trailed off, mutter something under her breath. "No one would talk to me or even look at me. No one would even listen to what I had to say. Katherine controls every puny little mind in this school. And as long as she stays on top, of this stupid high school food chain, I'll be at the bottom." She looked at me square in the eyes. Looking for a reaction. What kind I don't know, but it looked as if she found it. "If anything I really think she's a witch."

I was taken-aback, "W-what?"

"I said, I think she's a witch. Just a flick of her wrist she has people fallowing her." She handed me the plate of cookies, taking one for herself. "I'll leave you two alone for now. I'll see you both in Phys. ed." Riley walked off towards Mrs. Arthur and sat with her, giving the cookie to her.

A warm arm wrapped itself around my waist, and another reached around to gab a cookie. "Mhm, these taste good." He looked down and gave me a small crooked smile. I naturally blushed, and uttered a small thank you.

"How was cooking with Katherine." His smile fell away and his usual scowl appeared. "That bad?"

"She wouldn't stop staring a me. She's so annoying. I mean this girl has no clue what no or stop means. It's like she doesn't here you. I almost yelled at her, twice." I looked over said girl, and saw her put two and two together. Her blue eyes clouded with anger and glared at me.

"She doesn't look to happy that you're over and not over there."

He laughed, "Well I'm staying over here."

* * *

After the bell rang, Derek and I moseyed on down to the gym and into our respective change rooms. Dressing quickly I met Derek out in the open gym where Simon, Riley, and a couple other students stood waiting for the class to begin. As we all waited more people left the change rooms and the teacher joined us from an office that read; Mr. Knott. "Alright, everyone up on the bleachers. Its about time I fulfill that promise I made to all of you earlier this semester." Kids whispered around us. "Alright, alright, everyone calm down. Now does anyone want to volunteer?" Everyone fell silent. Mr. Knott mocked whispered, "No one? Well in that case I guess we won't have a f...," The whole class erupted in screams of,_ that's not faire, and you promised! _"Fine then. Nominate some people then."

"Riley should!" Someone yelled out.

"Yeah Riley should do it!"

"What about him?" someone said. I looked back to see a boy pointing at Derek. "Derek should fight Riley!" Everyone kept yelling.

Our teacher looked pissed off at the outbreak of his class. He bent over and picked up a blow horn. Knowing what was to come I covered my ears as the high pitched noise silenced the room. "Thank you all for your unneeded inputs. Now if you please Riley and Derek, can you please join me down here on the floor." They both got up and made their way down the steps of the bleachers. This is not going to end well for Riley.

Mr. Knott left to the equipment room and came back with two headsets and two pairs boxing gloves. He handed a pair to Derek and Riley. Before doing something with the equipment, handed to her, Riley took off her shoes and socks. They both go in a ready position and waited for an indication to go. "GO!" Mr. Knott yelled out. Neither one moved right away until Riley darted closer, baiting him. Derek almost reacted but caught himself. Riley advanced again and threw a sloppy looking left jab. Derek moved her away easily, all the while setting up his own punch. He must have taken to long, for Riley made a right hook and hit his exposed bicep. She danced out of reach with the grace of a fighter. The whole class was erupting in cheers. Yelling out encouragement and some profanities. Derek moved forward and struck her in the shoulder. She stumbled back but he just moved forward, striking her again. Riley was up against the wall, with Derek closing in._ Get out of there! _Riley charged at Derek and jumped. She brought her right arm back, then pushed it forward, hitting him across the face.

My hands flew to my mouth. _Derek_. Mr. Knott stepped forward, telling both opponents to stop. Why don't we give a round of applause to our volunteers." The room erupted in noise again, but it was more controlled than before. Afterwards, our teacher then divided us into two teams and played dodge ball till the end of class.

Before the bell rang the intercom came on and a women's voice rang through. "Please stop whatever you're doing, and prepare for prayer. Let's start with the sign of our faith." Looking around I see other students with their hands clasped in front of them. "In the name of the Father, the son and the Holy Spirit," I saw Riley move her hand up, down and across, and copied her movement. "Lord, we pray that you would give our fellow students great enthusiasm and inspiration for their studies, may you inspire them each and everyday and may each moment be filled with the energy they need for their tasks. Amen. Have a great and wonderful evening." The intercom turned off, and I was left a little confused.

Both Tori and Simon had unsure looks but followed the dispersing class into their designated change rooms. Derek and I followed suit. I was ready to go back to the house and get away from the overwhelming school.

* * *

While we walked back to he house, Tori talked adamantly about her day and about all the cute guys she saw today. "Nobody cares Tori! Please stop talking!" Simon yelled at her. She glared at him, the turned away. "What I wouldn't mind knowing is what they everyone did at the end of class."

"They were praying, Simon." Derek said.

"So what? They're Jewish?"

"No, they're probably Catholic."

Simon looked as if he was mulling the idea over. _It makes sense, if you think about it. There were crosses and the stations of the cross, almost, in every room._ "Ya know she's pretty hot."

"Who, Katherine?" I asked.

Simon shook his head, "No Riley."

"You do realize that she's nothing like the other girls you've dated right?" Derek interjected.

"I know, but I thought she was pretty cool." he said with a goofy grin. I elbowed him in the side, smiling myself. The rest of the walk was silent walk. Derek's hand was clasped with mine and there wasn't any bickering or teasing from Simon and Tori.

When we came upon our house I started hearing the sweet melody of a piano. The music made my smile even bigger than it already was. Looking up I saw the small tug of his lips. I reached as high as I could and gave him a chaste kiss on the jaw. His smile grew a little more and he tucked me into his side.

R. P.O.V.

After being alone for most of the year, I feel more elated since meeting Chloe and her friends. They listened and didn't run from me after what Katherine said and done. What I also like is that they're all supernaturals, so maybe I won't have to keep my secret to myself all the time. But our race is so looked down upon they may turn away. Especially Derek. He woudn't want me anywhere near Chloe. _I won't tell them yet. I'll let them get to know me first. _

Satisfied with my decision, I unlocked the front to my home and head upstairs, to practice the piano. The room wasn't much, white walls with dark wood floors, and a huge window looking out at the front yard. I unlatched te window to let in some fresh air, then settled down onto the bench of our grand piano. I started with something soft, then it gradually grew in tempo and I started signing along, _"__All this time, from the first tear cried, till today's sunrise and every single moment between. You were there, you were always there, It was you and I. You've been walking with me all this time"_


End file.
